


Elastic Heart

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Angst, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bhadra is sent to die by Amita during the end and Amita isn't killed by Ajay. Bhadra gets the upper hand and seeks revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to fight this war without weapons
> 
>  
> 
> And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
> But there were so many red flags  
> Now another one bites the dust  
> Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one
> 
> You did not break me  
> I'm still fighting for peace
> 
> Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
> But your blade—it might be too sharp  
> I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
> Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
> But you won't see me fall apart  
> 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia- Elastic Heart

A gun pushed into her back as a lone follower of Amita dug fingers into her shoulder. The girl was blind; a burlap bag over her head and wrists tied with rope that burned into her skin.

 

The leaves of the forest floor crunched under their feet and the blazing sun had no pity for her. It was hot under the thick bag and it was hard to breath. They had been walking for some time now.

 

The man behind her mutters in their native language; it's unlegible to her. She almost trips on the huge root of a tree. He pushes her forward and tells her to hurry up.

 

The title she was bestowed: _Tarun Matara_ , is no longer respected under Amita's influence.

 

At first, she was confused. Why would the woman who guided her and protect her; acted as her mother, want her dead?

 

The anger she felt when the bag was first put on her head and when her hands where tied and she was forced from her home is head to head with her fear.

 

Bhadra is no fool and knows she's being taken out into the wilderness to be shot dead and left in an unmarked grave, where no one will find her. She will not be missed by the living.

 

Amita will make sure all of Sabal's followers are killed as well.

 

The soldier grabs her shoulder tightly and halts her. He tells her to keep still. The sound of crunching of leaves beneath the man's feet fade as he makes distance behind her. Bhadra can feel her anxiety spike up even more now.

 

When the soldier starts to line up his gun, there is movement in the bushes close by to him. He pays it no mind as he focuses his gun to her head.

 

Growling and a hissing snarl makes the soldier jump and level his gun down. He backs away from the bushes and a white tiger comes swaggering out, slightly crunched down with dangerous intent.

 

The man screams and shoots his gun; missing as the beast jumps on him and bites into his flesh.

 

Bhadra heard everything and knows what's happening to the bastard. She scrambles forward and away into the forest, blindly.

 

 

She hopes she made a safe enough distance. Bhadra makes some use of her hands and feels around for a tree trunk. Very soon she finds one and goes around it. She feels around the bottom of the bag and finds the string tied at the bottom.

 

Her trembling fingers untie it and she pulls it off. She breathes in deep; she missed fresh air. She scans the area and for now she is safe.

 

The rope around her wrists are too difficult to take off without a knife. She starts to worry again before she remembers the hidden small knife she always keeps under her pants, strapped to her calf.

 

She manages to pull up the bottom her jeans and unstraps the knife. It takes awhile but she manages to saw off the rope with the sharpest side of her blade.

 

She hisses in pain as she looks at red and blistered wrists. "This is horrible..." She mutters, sadly. She looks up and around. She hasn't had the faintest idea of where she was.

 

She would have to be very careful from here on out.

 

She would have to watch out for anymore tigers and whatever else lived and hunted in the forest until she found a village or something.

And she would have to be careful around the people. She didn't know who was an enemy now.

 

Her mind then wandered to Ajay.  
_He was the only one she could possibly trust._

 

 

Hours of walking with no sense of direction; thirst and hunger were taking hold of her mind and body. 

 

She hadn't eaten much from the night before. Her stomach growled and feels as if it's folding into itself.

 

Bhadra can't help but think of Amita and how and why she would harm her this way. Something akin to _hate_ , settles in her mind. It was a feeling she had when she saw a poster of Pagan Min, when his name was said or heard him on the radio. It is what she felt after her town had been destroyed and her family massacred by gunfire and flame.

 

That's what she _fucking_ felt after the earthquake of shock and waves sorrow went away.

 

She hated Amita.

 

_Hate_  
_Hate_  
_Hate_

 

 **Hated** her.

 

She **would** make her pay _gravely_ for this.

 

A look of anger was a concrete mask on her soft features. 

 

The sun's blazing heat utterly ignored as something inside her was aflame; much, much hotter.

 

She would never forgive her for her betrayal.


End file.
